The Aftermath
by al00f
Summary: What happens between Lana Skye and Damon Gant exactly after one month after the SL-9 incident? Whatever it is, it can't be good...


**A/N: More people requested that I write manipulative, magnificent bastard!Gant and so I did! Thank you for all of your kind reviews - you guys are the best! This story is rather old; I started it in the winter I think, so it may be slightly OOC. This takes place 1 month after the SL-9 incident so I am **imagining** how Lana is feeling afterward. There will be similarities in here from the last story "Not so happily ever After." Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Rated M for a bit of language and sexual adult scenarios (because yes, I would like to see Gant/Lana get it on!)**

**March 19, 2015**

"LANA SKYE!" a loud voice boomed through the halls of the 15th floor. It could only be one voice; one voice that yelled at that volume and with that intense, capable rage. Lana Skye's heart skipped a beat in her chest while she awaited Damon Gant's presence in what was now _his _office. It had been exactly one month since the SL-9 incident and the case had been closed for good. Damon wanted to see Lana about something and he asked for her to wait in his office. She figured that it was about the closing case files for SL-9, but the intensity of his voice made her think otherwise. At the sound of his voice, she jumped – frightened and unsure of what to do, and quickly ran and hid behind the statue of armor on his side of the room. She had never heard him yell like that, at least not at her until now and it made her jump out of her skin.

She heard Damon's footsteps approaching, heard the cardkey 'beep' as he opened the door with such force and then, eerily closed it quietly behind him. Lana's eyes widened in fear, her heart beating faster, blood rushing through her veins as she remained as still and as silent as possible. Beads of sweat began to trickle down from her forehead.

He knew she was somewhere in the room.

_Fuck._

"Lana, my dear," he began, his voice as calm and as smooth as honey. "I know you're in here."

He quietly examined the room and knew that there could only be two places where she could be hiding that were not directly visible in his line of vision: Beneath his desk and behind the suit of armor. She knew this as well and knew that he would find her. But right now, she was too terrified to even come out.

"Why don't you come out, hmm? I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

_Says you,_ she thought to herself. Although Lana admired Damon during his detective days, she also feared him. He could easily overpower her with his strength and now that he was the Chief of Police, he also had even more power than she could ever imagine. She swallowed hard.

"I don't like playing games, Lana," his voice suddenly serious. "Come out. Now."

She didn't budge.

"Or do I have to look for you myself…?" he began walking around the room, over to what was her office. She eyed him cautiously from behind the statue, her posture stiff and rigid. He pretended to look around for her, as if this were some sort of game. "Because you know I'll find you either way." His voice sent chills down her spine. God. How can he make her feel so weak, so anxious? He made her tremble to her very core.

"Are you a mouse, Lana?" A long pause. "You know I don't like rodents, especially _rats_."

_Double fuck._

Damon made his way over to his side of the office and bent down slowly to examine underneath his desk. "Hmm. Now where can she be? Oh, I know…" he said, in a mocking tone. He smiled wickedly as he peered slowly around the corner to see Lana – she was trembling, her eyes squeezed shut as if she were praying for a miracle.

"There she is," he smiled and it quickly faded. "Look at me. Now." Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced at his face. "Come out of there, Lana."

Damon held out a gloved hand to her and she hesitantly grabbed it, afraid of the consequences if she disobeyed his orders again. She was now standing in front of him behind his desk, arms at her sides, her posture still stiff and rigid. He slowly lifted up his hands and began massaging her shoulders and felt her trembling beneath him, flinching at the contact. She watched him the whole time.

"My, my. Aren't we tense today, hmm?" Damon moved a hand to her neck, feeling her pounding pulse underneath his fingers. "So anxious," he said while stroking her neck. He then massaged the back of her neck, feeling the warm gloves that encompassed it. She closed her eyes again.

"But I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

His other hand cupped her cheek as one tear flowed freely down Lana's face. He brushed it away with his thumb. "Oh, Lana, you poor thing. You look like you're in need of comfort." His mocking voice made her shiver. Bending down to her ear, his warm breath tickled her cheek and inner ear, his other hand moving up behind to cup her head. Lana was suddenly surrounded by the smell of his expensive cologne as he stepped even closer and it was almost too much for her to bear. The intimacy of the situation made her even more uncomfortable than she already was mainly because he was beyond the limit of invading her personal space. Then, to make matters worse, a soft sigh of pleasure escaped her as he began nibbling on her earlobe affectionately. The gentleness of his touch disquieted her and she hated herself for sighing in response, but it felt so _good_. Then again, she couldn't tell him to stop or move out of the way. The fate of Ema's life hung in the balance.

If Damon caught her sighing, he certainly didn't show it. He was really good at hiding his dark emotions behind a mask. "Tell me Lana, do you like it when I touch you like this?" he began massaging her shoulder again and slipped his hand down to her breast; caressing it with his fingers – still very gently and done with care as if she were a fragile human being. This was the woman who kicked down a huge barrel brimming with water to conceal her 'crimes' just one month ago.

Lana said nothing, didn't move at all. She bit her lip as he began kissing her salty tears away, which, by now, were flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Mmm, I bet you do," he purred. "You certainly did last time…Remember?"

Last time. That was how it all began… Just one week after the SL-9 incident happened. Those permanent images would haunt Lana to her grave.

_Damon had invited Lana over to his place for a drink. She accepted, of course, not that she had a say in the matter anyway. It was going well until he kissed her first and she kissed him back. They were greedy, hungry for each other, more so than Lana could ever imagine. How could she kiss him back so greedily knowing that his hands were stained with blood? Damon devoured her mouth into his, their tongues fighting against each other, tasting each other _– _so passionate, so lustful, so insatiable. When they couldn't take it any longer, Lana and Damon stumbled into the bedroom and that was where he rapidly took control of her _–_ running his hands down her body, stroking, caressing, teasing her as she gasped in surprise and moaned greedily into his mouth. Lana's body suddenly ached for his touch; a burning ache that could no longer be controlled. She suddenly needed him, needed him to fill her, to be inside her, to just touch her… And she pressed against him, her nails digging into his massive arms as she offered herself to him. He then moved to her neck, choking her briefly with the red scarf, letting her know that she belonged to him and then removed the red scarf and tossed it aside. Damon began kissing her neck and collarbone, roughly enough for it to bruise her sensitive skin and she felt his soft beard brush against her neck. He pushed her onto the foot of his bed and slowly removed her clothes while still kissing her, distracting her while she fumbled with shaking fingers to undo his jacket and shirt for him._

After that, it was all a blur… Lana tried blocking it out as best she can and while she blocked out some of it, she could not block out all of it. She remembered arching her back, offering herself to him. She remembered rolling with him on his gigantic bed, sinking into the silk sheets that lavishly decorated it as he kissed her – so gently, so lovingly… His scent surrounded her and aroused her then like it did now, fists clenched into the soft sheets, soft moans of need filled the room. Sometimes he was rough, sometimes he was gentle…

And those words that he whispered into her ear when making love to her… She would not soon forget them.

"_Oh, Lana... Do you know how good you feel under me?"_

"_Beautiful. You are so beautiful, my dearest Lana."_

"_You belong to me and _only_ to me."_

Lana suddenly snapped back into the present. Damon smiled at her, as if he were reading her thoughts based on that one night three weeks ago.

"You _do_ remember, don't you?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes still closed. He began to unthread her scarf, placing it aside as he slowly unbuttoned her jacket, again, with care. "I know about you and Jake," he whispered. She bit her lip. How much did he know about her relationship between her and Jake?

"Jake couldn't fulfill those desires of yours. That's why you chose to sleep with me in my bed, no?" he continued, still kissing her. "But I can – "

– An abrupt knock at the door startled her. Damon sighed. "Button yourself back up. I won't be long," he said sternly.

Once he saw that she was buttoned up, he opened the door to a very eager detective: Detective Gumshoe. Lana sighed in relief at the brief interruption, but knew that it wouldn't last too long – nothing lasted too long with Detective Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe," Damon smiled, irritated by the interruption.

"Chief Gant, sir! I was ordered by the chief to give you the case files concerning the closing of SL-9," he was breathing heavily. He nodded to Lana.

"What files?" Damon eyed him.

"Oh, sorry sir." He pulled them out of his large jacket, some of them were crumpled and folded. "Here they are."

He examined them grimly. "I expect you to be more professional than this, detective."

"S-sorry sir! I– I…"

"Enough," he stared. "You should expect another cut in your salary sometime by the end of next month."

Gumshoe sighed.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do," he then smiled and folded his hands together. "Thank you, Dick."

"Y-yes sir!" Gumshoe walked out quickly while Damon closed the door behind him.

"Now…" He set the files down on his desk, walking toward her. "Where were we before I was rudely interrupted?"

"…"

"Answer me!" he quickly grew impatient. She jumped, fearing that he would tie her up to his organ again like he had done before.

"Y-you were unbuttoning my jacket…" she lowered her eyes.

"Oh yes, that's right," Damon smiled. He began unbuttoning her jacket again, removing the belt and then removed the jacket. He noticed that she was wearing nothing but a lacy black bra underneath. He eyed her breasts.

"Prepared yourself for me, did you?" he lifted a hand and began stroking it over one of them.

"Yes, Chief," she said, fearing that he would yell at her again.

"You dirty girl." He lifted her up by her hips and gently placed her onto the edge of his table, his hand sliding up her skirt, removing her matching lacy underwear and then her bra, so she was only left wearing a skirt. Lana shivered as she felt Damon's gloved hand move very slowly and deliberately up her leg, disappearing under her skirt. Trembling with what appeared to be fear or need, he urged her to relax and when she did, she felt a warm, gloved finger enter her. Lana couldn't help but moan softly, feeling the need for him to fill her so perfectly again, but at the same time, uncertainty clouding her mind.

"Mmmm," he mumbled into her chest, kissing every inch of skin. Her skin crawled. "Lana, do you know how extraordinary you are?" he examined her body as he inserted another finger and she clenched her fists. He began moving his fingers and began stretching her.

"Ah…!" she moaned.

"Yes, my dear, I know it feels good…"

Lana's face was flushed already, turning bright red as she turned her face away from him. She couldn't look him in the eyes – it was too embarrassing for her. Too embarrassing that she _might _be enjoying this and that he knew full well how she was feeling and that her eyes would reveal everything. Lana snapped back into reality: She actually _was _enjoying this, wasn't she? She wasn't even fully naked and yet, he was still able to stifle a moan out of her. Her breaths were ragged, her heart feeling like it was going to explode out of her chest, her skin covered in sweat. He smiled satisfactorily.

"No one else can make you feel this way but me… Nobody can fill you as good as I can," he growled into her ear. His fingers began to quicken their pace.

Lana could no longer keep quiet at this point.

"Yes, my dear. Let me hear you."

She moaned even louder and Damon kissed her harshly to silence her.

"Look at me, dearest Lana," he used his other hand to cup her face roughly. "I want to see the pleasure I give you on your pretty face when you climax."

His fingers moved even faster and faster and his thumb finding her extremely sensitive organ, until she finally climaxed, her muscles clenching around his fingers and pleasure sending shockwaves throughout her body. The expression on her face read complete gratification despite her brain telling her that this whole situation was wrong. Damon smiled again, satisfied that he made it so easy for her to climax for him.

After it was over, Lana's eyes fluttered and she realized where she was: On Chief Damon Gant's desk, half naked, now just fucked by his gloved fingers. She was panting heavily, her chest heaving as her eyes were dark with the pleasure that he gave her.

"Enjoyed yourself?" he smirked.

"Yes… Chief…" she managed to pant out.

Damon stroked her hair in an attempt to relax her, to slow her erratic breathing.

"You were fantastic," he whispered huskily into her ear, kissing her temple.

Once he finished complimenting her and once she had calmed down some, he ordered her to dress herself and she complied. A look of uncertainty crossed her eyes, but it was only momentarily when Gant looked in her direction. Damon Gant would keep giving to Lana, but knowing him, she would eventually have to give back.

FIN

**Last notes:**There are some things in here that I am not completely satisfied with. And for one, I have no sexual experience whatsoever, so whatever you see in my fanfictions from now on will be based off of books and other stories that I've read and I will make it into my own. Therefore, a lot of sex scenes that I write in future fics may appear to be repetitive, and I apologize for that, but I am doing my best to broaden my horizons when I do read and write.

And lastly, thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
